Louisiana Saturday Night
by AngelF18
Summary: First slight song-fic. Rogue find out something when she stays home on a Saturday night


Disclaimer: I regret to say that I don't own the character or the song. I own a cat and sometimes that is doubtful. Don William's get credit for the song "Louisiana Saturday Night"

Not another lonely Saturday night. The girl couldn't help but let out a groan at the thought of it. She was sitting alone at her desk, her open history book lying ignored in front of her. She ran her gloved fingers absently through her auburn hair, twisting the unusual white bangs around one of the tips. She caught her reflection in the mirror across the room, though she though of herself as nice looking all the Goth make-up in the world couldn't hide the sadness she could see in her eyes.

Rogue couldn't stand the fact that for another weekend she found herself sitting in an empty mansion on a Saturday night. She knew Professor Xavier was somewhere in the house but she really didn't think of him as company since she knew he was probably busy looking for new mutants with Cerebro. Usually the Xavier mansion was teaming with life every other day of the week with the different mutant students like her that called it home. Having so many young people with amazing powers made it an exciting place to be, but her power isolated her from everyone else. It wasn't easy to be the girl who could with a single touch send you into a coma or even worse. She knew her friends would always invite her to come out with them on the weekend but Rogue knew her insecurities about not being able to control her mutation would only bring down the good time o those around her. Finally to stop the invitations, she told everyone that she was attending a reading group at the local library on Saturday nights. Everyone was so happy to see she had a hobby that they never questioned it. It never occurred to them that she really just stayed all night in her room doing homework.

She let her thoughts drift towards what she new her friends must be doing at this time. Kitty had been so excited at the fact that her new boyfriend Piotr was taking her to see the newest chick-flick that had just hit theaters. Rogue had to smile at the thought of the giant Russian sitting through a three-hour period romantic drama with the tiny chatty brunette. No doubt the poor man would come home with not a clue as to what he had just watched knowing Kitty's love of commentary. Her brother Kurt and some of the younger students had decided to hit a nearby amusement park. Kurt wanted to see if he could give someone a heart attack in the funhouse, he absolutely loved practical jokes. The adult members of the household, along with Scott and Jean, decided on seeing a play. Poor Logan had not been happy when Ororo had told him he had to wear a tux. At least he was in good company since Scott was only going cause his girlfriend Jean told him he didn't have a choice.

It was only a matter of time before her thoughts came around to her resident stalker, Remy. Remy had come to live at the mansion about two months before and he followed her everywhere. They had met before when he had worked for the enemy, and he had tried to blow her hand off with a charged card. Then there was the time they spent together in New Orleans after he technically kidnapped her to save his father. She didn't know how or why but it appeared the Cajun flirt had decided she was his next conquest. He flirted with her shamelessly and made every attempt to get her to go out with him. Rogue couldn't deny that she found him attractive and felt inexplicably draw to him, but his track record with women and her inability to touch made any thought of pursuing a relationship impossible. The past few weeks though he had stopped asking her out, he also avoided her around the house. Rogue told herself he had finally given up and found some other more willing girl. What she didn't tell herself was how much her heart seemed to ache at the very thought. He was probably even now sitting across from this mystery girl and telling her everything she wanted to hear while he ran his hands over hers.

Shaking her head to stop the idea from going father she rose from her chair and made her way to the door. Maybe a trip to raid the fridge would be just what she needed to distract her. It was never fun walking through the silent halls; in fact she always found it rather unnerving so she picked up her usually slow pace. So intent was her goal that she almost didn't catch the voices coming from the kitchen. She paused right outside the door, confusion written across her face.

"Did I ever tell you about the summer I spent in Mexico?"

The first voice she was able to register was the professor which really didn't surprise her since she knew he was supposed to be home but the second made her heart almost stop beating.

"Non, Chuck, but moi got a feelin' it definat'y a story worth da hearin'."

What was Remy doing here? Shouldn't he be out cruising the town and picking up on everything in sight? Did he just call the professor Chuck? All kind of questions began to float through Rogue's head. The two seemed to be talking almost like the best of friends. Without realizing it her head drifted to lie against the polished wood of the door so she could hear their voices better. What was going on here?

What Rogue had no way of knowing was that on the other side of the door Xavier had picked up on her brain waves and was quite aware that she was eavesdropping on the other side of the door. Though it was against his own personal policy he snuck a peek at her thoughts, a smile forming at what he saw there. He had a perfect opportunity here and he was definitely going to take it.

"Well remind me to tell you sometime my young friend. Now I would like to ask you a question that has been floating around in my brain if you don't mind, since my telepathy doesn't work against your excellent mental blocks."

"Sure mon amie, what would y' like t' know?"

"Well not that I mind your company and I enjoy our evening chats, but I have been anxious to know why a young man of your age never goes out on a Saturday night? Nor any night for that matter?"

Rogue could hear the silence stretch on the other side of the door. The wood against her ear was almost painful now but she didn't care she could feel herself holding her breath waiting for Remy's answer.

"Well…" there was an uncomfortable pause, "Well y' see Remy doesn' feel much like goin' out anymore dese days. It seem dis t'ief's heart been caught by de most belle femme in de world. Been tryin' t' be on mon best behavior t' get her attetion but nothin' seem t' work. She just not interested."

"I'm guessing your talking about our young Rogue." Xavier smiled.

"Oui, can' seem t' get her out of moi head. Remy made attempts t' get her t' go out but she just pushed 'm away."

"It is hard for Rogue to get close to people or allow them to enter her life due to her mutation. I believe she is starting to lose hope that she will ever gain control and that people have stopped believing in her."

"Dat is not true," Remy shouted, "My cherie can do anythin'. She de toughest and bravest fille I know. She also have de biggest heart and I'll never stop believing she can do it."

Rogue couldn't see the smile that lit up Xavier's face but she could fell the tears rolling down her own. She never knew Remy cared so much. She had no idea how much faith he had in her, he even stopped talking in the third person he cared so much.

"Well my friend it is getting late and I still have work to do. Did you need help with the dishes?"

"Non Remy's got it."

Rogue had just enough time to get out of the way as Xavier came through. At first she thought he hadn't noticed her until he spoke.

"That man in there cares very much for you Rouge. I know his past is not perfect but no one's is. I have sat and talked with him every Saturday night, he has a good heart."

"Have you always know it was cause of meh?"

"No but I had my suspicions. I think it's time both of you stop being lonely. I also think it's time you took a little bit of a chance."

"But what if ah hurt him?"

"I think Mister LeBeau is smart enough to get around your mutation if anyone can," the professor said with a wink, " and what fun is love if you aren't willing to take a gamble?"

Rogue just stared after him as he turned and walked away. Had this conversation really just happened? She loved the professor like a wise grandfather, a person that had all the answers. This was the first time though she saw him really just as a man who wanted to see those around him truly happy. From the closed door behind her she could hear the beginning notes of a familiar song and she almost laughed. Slowly she opened the door just enough to peek into the kitchen.

"_Well, you get down the fiddle and you get down the bow,_

_Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor._

_Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:_

_Louisiana Saturday night."_

She had to giggle. He was standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes with his back to her singing at the top of his lungs. He was dressed in a pair of weathered jeans and a dark red tee shirt that she just knew would bring out the color of his beautiful red-on-black eyes. He hated his eyes but to her they were the most beautiful eyes in the world. His long lean hips moved from side to side in time to the music. God lord the man was good looking with his auburn hair hanging in every direction.

"Waitin' in de front yard, sittin' on a log."

And man he could sing with the perfect Cajun accent.

Rogue bit her lip, she wasn't quite sure how to do this. She didn't think going in and teasing him like she usually did was the road she wanted to take in this situation. The song was already staring to hit the second chorus when the idea popped into her head. The professor said to take a chance and she intended to take his advice.

She slipped the door open silently and slid into the room letting it close softly behind her. He was so lost in his task that his natural thief instincts didn't seem to be kicking in, which she was thankful for. Quietly she stepped up beside him.

In a movement so quick it surprised even her she reached out and grabbed his hand and spun him around to dance. Shocked red-on-black eyes met her laughing emerald ones as the dish he had been washing crashed into the sink.

"Rogue, quo…?" he began to ask before she silenced him with a gloved finger against his lips.

"Don't talk Swamp Rat, just hold meh and dance."

Lucky for her Remy wasn't the type to press his luck and ask to many questions and was the type who took advantage of a situation once the initial shock wore off. His right arm wrapped around her waist while his left reached up to intertwine with her right. hand. He took the lead spinning her around the kitchen. Their movements were almost in perfect sync Rogue couldn't help but notice and for once she was truly happy.

"_When the kinfolk leave an' the kids get fed,_

_Me an' my woman gonna slip off to bed._

_Have a little fun when we turn out the lights!_

_Louisiana Saturday night!"_

Rogue knew the song would be ending soon and she had one more part of her plan to put into action. Forcing him to slow down, she pulled herself closer to him. Bringing her head up she brushed her lips gently across his. She felt him tense, then melt into her kiss. She kept her lips there just long enough for her powers to start to pull just a little and some of his memories slipped into her mind. Breaking of she stared at him and smiled as he tried to regain his balance, though whether from her powers or being taken of guard she didn't know. Personally she hoped it was the latter reason.

"If ya don't mind Swamp Rat, keep next Saturday open for meh. Ah think it's time ya took meh out on a date."

All he could do was stand there and give a confused nod as Rogue walked out of the kitchen.

"_Get down the fiddle and, you get down the bow,_

_Kick off your shoes and you throw 'em on the floor._

_Dance in the kitchen 'til the morning light:_

_Louisiana Saturday night."_

She let out a loud laugh at the joyful cry from behind the now closed door behind her as she sorted through his thoughts in her head. Though it shouldn't have one thought caught her by surprise. Turning she gave the door one last glance picturing the happy man the was probably even now doing a happy dance behind it.

"Ah love you too, Rems."

**A/N: Ok I heard the song driving home from work and this idea popped into my head. I did write it a three in the morning so please forgive me if its not any good, I needed a break form working on chapter ten of my other story and this idea would not leave me alone. I hope you like it and please review. : )**


End file.
